


Victory

by hanorganaas



Series: 1 Million Words August Rush [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Battle of New York, Character Study, Chitauri - Freeform, Community: 1_million_words, Gen, Steve Being Angsty, Steve Being Badass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:01:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/pseuds/hanorganaas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since he got the serum he never lost a fight. But today he was close.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> For **1 Million Word's** August Rush Challenge [Day 1](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/236087.html)

Since he got the serum he never lost a fight. But today he was close. The chitari alien was throttling him on the ground, pointing its laser beam towards his nose.

He grunted and struggled. He wondered if it would be even worth it, after he left everything behind in his old world like Peggy and Bucky. But then he remembered...his promise to think of other innocent lives before his own. 

With a boost of strength he thrust the alien off his body sending it flying. He rises to his feet catching his breath. The sweet victory was satisfying.


End file.
